Big Time Busted
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: A one-shot in which Kendall, Carlos and James get high and Logan tries to stop Mrs. Knight from finding out about it. Weed, whump and manatees! Contains some cussing, drug use and whumpage. No slash. If this doesn't do it for you, find another story to read. If it does do it for you, have fun reading. I would love reviews, hint hint :)


**A/N: Slight AU, where the parents show a somewhat more strict side. Be warned: cussing, drug use and whump. You have now been warned. Have fun reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"Do you even know how to do this right?" James asked Kendall.

Kendall raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at his nervous friend.

"Dude, just relax okay. I've got it".

Kendall kept warming up the tobacco to get the nicotine out of it. When the mixture was dry and crisp, he mixed it with the weed and rolled the joint. Kendall inhaled deeply and looked down on his accomplishment. Small in size but big in effect!

James was pacing the room, waiting for Kendall to finish. He had never smoked pot before, and though he was eager to try it, he was also scared of getting caught. If his mom ever found out about this, she would definitely kill him! With her bare hands!

James found his mirror and nervously straightened his hair, sending his reflection a dazzling yet slightly anxious smile before putting it away again.

The door slammed open and James shrieked and jumped several feet into the air. Kendall just raised a hand and waved.

"Hey Carlos".

"Hi guys" Carlos answered while munching on a fruit smacker, "what are you doing?"

"We're gonna play some videogames and smoke this", Kendall explained holding up the joint for Carlos to see.

"Getting a heart attack", James wheezed at the same time, feeling his pulse race from the scare.

"Oh, okay" Carlos said making his way to the bathroom. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Wait, what?" he exclaimed, looking from Kendall to James.

Kendall put the blunt to his lips and pretended to smoke it.

"Ooh, can I join you? I totally want to try that".

Kendall smiled and motioned at Carlos to sit down on the couch. Then he looked at James who was still at bit apprehensive.

"I'm just gonna lock the door" James said and went to secure the door, so they wouldn't get any more surprises.

x-x

Kendall lit up the joint and inhaled. He made sure to breathe in a gulp of clean air as well so he wouldn't cough. Kendall closed his eyes and felt the herb work its magic. The high was spreading through his body, making his legs feel wobbly and his head wonderfully relaxed. He smiled and passed the joint to Carlos.

"So Carlos, puff the magic dragon" Kendall laughed.

Carlos smiled and took an impressively long puff. He held his breath, and his eyes quickly turned red. Both James and Kendall looked at Carlos and waited for him to exhale. When he finally did, he coughed violently and Kendall couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Dude" he snickered "just let it out. I'll get you some water".

Carlos quickly passed the joint to James and gulped down the glass of water. He then fell back on the couch giggling, already stoned.

James, having seen his two friends do it, inhaled through the spliff and closed his eyes. A weird sensation was spreading through his arms and legs, and a smile appeared on his face. He passed it to Kendall, who took a small hit, put the joint down on the ashtray and turned on the TV.

A documentary about manatees was on, and as soon as the three guys saw the not so graceful sea mammal, they roared with laughter. Carlos thought he might actually vomit from laughing.

"Hahaha, manatees" he snickered and pointed at the TV "I wish I could ride one".

James was almost rolling off of the couch from laughing so hard, and Kendall, who was in a more controlled state of high, smiled widely at his friends. He felt warm inside and was grateful for his life and the people in it.

x-x

James picked up the joint and was about to take another hit, when somebody tried to open the door and obviously smacked their head on it when it didn't open.

"OW!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

James dropped the blunt on the floor, and Carlos giggled uncontrollably as he tried to pick up the hot joint. Kendall went to the door and peered outside. It was Logan.

"What the hell, guys?" Logan asked, rubbing his forehead.

Kendall quickly pulled him into the flat, and Logan sent Carlos and James a surprised look. James, oblivious to the fact that the whole apartment smelled like weed, was trying to look innocent, but his eyes were so red that Logan could see it from the door and Carlos was still laughing, clasping his hands over his mouth as if to shut himself up.

"Are you _high_?" Logan squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Kendall grabbed Logan around the shoulders and turned him around.

"Logan, Logan, just relax, my mom went on a day trip with yogalates class and a spa treatment. Who's gonna find out?"

"Well, I don't care. It's stupid and dangerous and you're gonna get caught", Logan said shifting his focus to the two guys in the back of the room. Carlos was now pretending to be a manatee, and it was James' turn to almost vomit from laughing so hard.

Kendall let out a snort of laughter when he saw Carlos, and then put on a straight face again for Logan.

"Look, no one is forcing you to join Logan, so just chill, okay". He patted him on the back and went back to the couch after grabbing a sandwich from the fridge.

Logan sighed deeply and went to his room, to get some books. He was not gonna get caught in the middle of this mess! Logan grabbed the things he needed to finish his physics homework and exited the crib. He looked at his friends one last time before leaving. Carlos was hooting loudly:

"Oh oh oh, I'm horny for a corny. Just want my corny, corn dogs and ride the manatee, whoooop!"

Logan raised an eyebrow and went to the lobby to do his homework. "I _really_ gotta get new friends!"

x-x

Back in the apartment Kendall's munchies were rubbing off on the other guys. James was attempting to cook spaghetti, which apparently wasn't easy for him when he was stoned. Carlos on the other hand, had pulled out his helmet and was currently filling it with cornflakes. He grabbed the milk from the fridge and started pouring.

"DUDE", James yelled "you already tried that. It doesn't fucking work, man!"

"Just wait, my friend" Carlos responded and made jazz hands "ta daah".

The milk went through the helmet and soaked the kitchen table and the floor underneath.

"Oh" Carlos said disappointed.

Kendall spat out some of his sandwich and almost choked on another part of it from laughing. James was shaking his head.

"Told you" he smiled and looked down on his burned spaghetti. The smile disappeared. "Urh, crap!"

x-x

Logan looked over his work and tried to focus, but his thoughts kept wandering off. He was biting his pencil when Mrs. Knight suddenly entered the lobby with an angry expression on her face. Logan almost fell off of his chair!

"Uhm, hi Mrs. Knight" he said in a tiny voice.

Mrs. Knight approached him and slammed her bag down the table surface.

"Hi, Logan" she snorted "can you believe it, I tripped in yogalates class, they cancelled my spa treatment and one of the tires exploded on the way home!"

Logan swallowed something in his throat.

"Now I just wanna go lie down on the couch and relax. Where are the boys?"

"Uhm, I…"

Mrs. Knight looked at Logan with a stern look.

"Logan! I'm in no mood for games today. What are they doing?" She was obviously very angry, but Logan wasn't comfortable selling out his friends.

"Well I…I… don't know" he answered eyeing his feet with great interest.

Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Well, I'm going to the apartment then".

"NO" Logan yelled and stood up.

Mrs. Knight turned towards the raven haired boy and her eyes narrowed.

"Logan? Tell me what you know".

When Logan shook his head Mrs. Knight grabbed him by the ear.

"Let's go" she hissed and started walking towards the apartment.

Logan's ear was throbbing and an "ow" escaped him more than once on the way to 2J. Now he knew where Katie got her nasty habit from!

x-x

Mrs. Knight slammed open the door and finally let go of Logan. He looked at the apartment while rubbing the red ear. The kitchen was a mess. Milk, cornflakes, spaghetti and ketchup were everywhere! The living room area was an even greater mess with chips, fruit smackers and candy wrappers on the floor and furniture. The entire place was reeking of weed! Kendall, Carlos and James were slumped on the couch playing Tony Hawk while munching on some chips and soda.

"What up, Logain" James screamed without looking up.

"Hi boys" Mrs. Knight greeted, ice in her tone.

The three boys on the couch jumped numerous feet and suddenly the high had worn off.

x-x

The boys were lined up in front of a group of very upset parents. There had been screaming! There had been yelling! There had been cleaning up the messes! Now there was just silence, while the parents were trying to decide the punishment for the slightly stoned culprits. James' mom was trying to compose herself, but was shaking from anger. She had tried teaching her son right from wrong. She had punished him, when he had misbehaved. Why had he done this?! She heard her own father's voice echo in her head "spare the rod and spoil the child"! She had never hit her children, and thought for the first time, that, maybe, that had been a mistake. She looked at her almost grown son. His eyes were tired and red and he was looking at the floor. He was shaking slightly, and at first she assumed it was because he was ashamed and frightened. Then she realized that…

"James Dylan Diamond, are you laughing! Do you think this is funny!" she yelled in a booming voice.

"Sorry mom" James was embarrassed, but couldn't help it, "it's just… the manatees…"

Kendall and Carlos almost burst into laughs at this comment, but one look from their parents silenced them immediately.

Mrs. Diamond pinched her lips and slapped James hard across the cheek with a loud smack. The boys all flinched. A red handprint almost instantly appeared on James' cheek, and he looked at his mom with hurt in his eyes. She had never hit him before.

"Can it be that my father, may he rest in peace, was right when he always said 'spare the rod and spoil the child'?" Mrs. Diamond asked herself out loud.

Mr. Garcia cleared his throat.

"Well" he started "Carlos clearly doesn't remember the whoopings from his childhood, or I doubt he would have ever done this!" the police man stated sternly.

Carlos looked down.

"Sorry Papi" he said, and then continued in a tiny voice "and I do remember".

"Well then you know what's coming!"

Carlos audibly gulped and looked at his father with fear in his brown eyes. This was so bad!

Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall with a glint in her eyes, he had never seen before.

"You are in so much trouble, young man!" she boomed, "I'm so disappointed in you Kendall. How could you _do_ this?"

Kendall hung his head. He hated it when his mother was disappointed in him. That was way worse than anger.

"You know what, maybe I should put you across my knee and punish you like the brat you have acted as!"

"WHAT!" Kendall yelled indignantly, "you can't do that. I'm 17."

"That may be, but I am still your mother, and you have behaved like a naughty, stupid kid today."

Kendall was shocked that his mother would even threaten him with this kind of punishment. They usually talked to solve their problems, and Kendall was used to being treated as an adult.

Logan was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor. He tried to shut out all the yelling around him, and was very glad, that he hadn't smoked the joint as well. If he had, he would have ended up quite sore, bearing in mind the punishments he had received when he was younger.

Then suddenly his father snapped his fingers at him.

"Hey, Mr. Don't think you're not getting punished"

"What" Logan asked with trepidation "bu…but I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly my point!" his father yelled, "you should know better than to let your friends smoke pot. You should have tried to stop them, and then if you couldn't, you should have come to one of us! Instead you tried stopping Mrs. Knight from finding out what was going on."

Logan couldn't believe this. How was it that these guys always succeeded in getting him in trouble? He had to get new friends!

x-x

Logan's pulse was racing as he was forced to bend over Mrs. Knight's bed. He shut his eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He could hear his father take off his belt, and Logan sighed loudly.

"But dad…" he tried "I did try to stop them. Please don't hit me!"

Mr. Mitchell closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Logan, but you brought this on, yourself. And so you must take the punishment accordingly!"

He swung his arm and the folded belt hit Logan with a loud "WHACK". Logan gasped for air and shut his eyes tightly.

"Five more" his dad said sternly.

x-x

Mr. Garcia grabbed Carlos by his shirt and pulled him towards one of the bedrooms. He immediately started pleading to try to get out of the punishment.

"Oh no, Carlos, just stop it right there" his father barked and pulled him harshly to the room. Mr. Garcia shut the door, and a few moments later the first smacking sound echoed from the room. After a few minutes Carlos' sobs could be heard as well.

x-x

Mrs. Diamond motioned James to follow her, and he did so, reluctantly and with his head bowed down. As soon as the door was closed behind them Mrs. Diamond scowled at her son.

"James, I really thought you had just a bit more sense of right and wrong! You embarrassed me today. Do you understand me, young man?"

James didn't reply.

"I asked you a question James" she yelled.

"Aarh, you just don't understand anything at all, do you!" James snapped back at her. "Why the hell does everything have to be so fucking perfect, with you!"

Mrs. Diamond had heard quite enough. She smacked her son across the face for the second time and looked around for her weapon of choice. She grabbed Logan's ruler and looked James in the eyes.

"Bend over the bed".

James inhaled deeply and did as he was told.

He hissed when the first stroke hit him. How could she do this to him!

Mrs. Diamond continued to smack James with the ruler. They both had tears in their eyes, when she finally stopped.

x-x

In the living room Kendall was feeling sick from all the smacking noises from the other rooms. He tried to lure a smile out of his mom, but it proved impossible. Mrs. Knight sat on the couch.

"Get over here!" she ordered.

Kendall couldn't look at her.

"Are you serious?" he asked the floor.

His mother nodded yes.

"Now get over here, or do I have to stand up and get you?"

Kendall still didn't believe that his mother would actually do this, but he placed himself across her lap and waited. When she in fact did smack him roughly on the backside, he gasped in surprise.

Mrs. Knight raised her hand higher and let it fall, full force, to her son's jeans clad bottom.

"Who bought the marijuana?" she asked in between two swats.

Kendall didn't answer at first. SMACK!

"Ow, I did". SMACK! SMACK!

"Who made the joint?"

He felt reluctant to answer and his mom got in a few very hard swats before he hissed

"I did, please mom, stop! Ow!"

"Kendall Donald Knight you answer me quickly and truthfully this time. Have you done this before?"

No answer. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"I said quickly!"

"Aah, ow, yes... but…ow! It's not like you've never done this yourself!" Kendall blurted out. It turned out that was NOT a smart thing to say at that moment.

Mrs. Knight yanked down Kendall's pants, so only his boxers protected his already sore bottom.

"This. SMACK! Has nothing. SMACK! To do. SMACK! With me. SMACK!"

Around twenty more smacks rained down on Kendall. He let out a yelp and felt the first tears gather in his eyes. This had got to be the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced.

Finally his mom stopped and pulled him to his feet. Kendall felt his cheeks blush when his mom looked him in the eyes.

"I really hope it will not be necessary to repeat this in the future!"

x-x

Logan, Carlos, James and Kendall were lying on their stomachs in their beds. Carlos had put his helmet on for comfort and was pouting slightly.

The door to the room suddenly opened, and all the boys flinched, fearing another punishment. It was Katie.

"Hi guys" she said "so, I heard you got busted. Big time!"

"Don't smoke weed if you treasure your ability to sit, baby sis" Kendall groaned.

"Well" interrupted James "if you ever want to find out how funny manatees can be, maybe you should".

"I'm still horny for a corny" Carlos blurted out.

"I _definitely_ gotta get new friends" Logan moaned.

The whole room exploded with laughter.

* * *

**Ouch! Quite a lot of whump at the end! But I guess they kind of deserved getting punished… **

**I would love a review, hint hint **

**X Rikke**


End file.
